pandora_voxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Cheating Game
Life Cheating Game (イカサマライフゲーム Ikasama Raifu Gēmu) also known as Ikasama Life Game is the third song of the series. It is featured on the PANDORA VOXX and PANDORA VOXX -complete- albums. It was given the subtitle 「少年は平穏に暮らしたかった」(The boy wanted to live in peace). Background : This song was first uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on February 8, 2011. It is Kemu's third song using GUMI and his second song to reach over 1 million views. : The song features the story of Natsuhiko Shidou, who receives predictions about the future on a card, which at first start off as minor but gradually get more serious. He decides to avoid death using the premonitions, but he later finds out that if he keeps using the predictions to keep himself alive, everyone else will die, and his long life would be lonely. What's more is that he can no longer stay alive without using the premonitions, or he will meet a swift death. He tries to go on, but unfortunately the last prediction sent by god says that no matter how much he struggles, he will die tomorrow. Trivia *The main character of the song is not who the art depicts (Maki Tamagawa) *On the PANDORA VOXX album, this song is track 5, whereas on PANDORA VOXX -complete- it is track 8, on the second disk. *On PANDORA VOXX -reboot- it is sung by soraru. *On the extra disks of all PANDORA VOXX albums, Suzumu has remixed a 8-bit version. Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= "It will rain tomorrow afternoon," it says quietly It's like there's an announcement ringing in my ears, saying "Be careful" The resolution of a process and the targets of the sudden rain are not known by anyone, in other words, it's a prediction of the future "Don't ride the bus tomorrow" "Because an accident will occur" Within the optimum warmth, I will live on In this Life Cheating Game, the Jokers that gather sneer, as all the possibilities ultimately vanish The dream I always saw and yearned for is being defiled; dreams are just shams after all I sneer by myself, as I pray while being guided "Don't go on a date tomorrow," it says quietly As it gets dark I try to fight off a chill and draw a card The resolution of a process and the targets of the sudden rain know nothing, which is why I chose it Someone said "That girl is alone." On her way home, her feet slipped In this Life Cheating Game, the Jokers that gather sneer, as all the feelings ultimately vanish Even so, something like a reason for existing should be decided later I sneer by myself, as I pray while being guided I've realized that the price I have to pay was hidden in the answer So, farewell days that I loved Even if the only one who can't go back to them is me, that's fine In this Life Cheating Game, the Jokers that gather sneer, as the prediction of the future ultimately comes true The last order is hateful in its disgusting clarity "Tomorrow, you..." "will die no matter how hard you try" In this Life Cheating Game, the Jokers that gather sneer, as I can't play Old Maid while smirking Welcome back, feelings; I love feeling the anxiety that makes you wish you were dead I sneer by myself, as I pray while being guided I wonder if it will rain tomorrow References }} Category:Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX complete Songs Category:PANDORA VOXX reboot Songs